


Into the Waiting Hands of Love by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the calling is so strong... how do you NOT fall into it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Waiting Hands of Love by madam_minnie

  
[Into the Waiting Hands of Love](viewstory.php?sid=4403) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: When the calling is so strong... how do you NOT fall into it?  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Drabbles Characters:  Sirius Black, Harry Potter  
Genres:  None  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Character Death  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 104 Read: 274  
Published: 04/24/2007 Updated: 04/24/2007 

Into the Waiting Hands of Love by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

It's a blah day and this just oozed out of me... oozed... I like that word.

Harry paced before the billowing veil waiting... waiting for that unmistakable sound. He'd defeated Voldemort in this very room. He'd seen the hands reach through the veil and pull their Dark Lord in. He'd heard his name whispered. He'd heard... the voice... **his** voice calling... beckoning... needing him. He wanted to respond.

Remembering the day he was taken, watching the eyes of his godfather widen in recognition as he fell backwards into that veil, Harry knelt before the dais. Whispering "It's time," he, too, slipped into darkness. Into the welcoming embrace beyond the veil… into the waiting hands of love.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4403>  



End file.
